On ne choisit pas sa naissance
by SalemaW
Summary: Haruhi rencontre la soeur d'un membre du Host club qui se révèle spéciale: elle déteste les riches et leur monde doré!Quand celleci rejoint le cercle d'hôte, c'est le début des problèmes... TamakiHaruhi, Kyokaet...
1. Sauvetage

**Auteur :** Blackroses ou Lilybulle (selon le site)

**Crédits :** personnages à Bisco Hatori sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien.

**Rating :** T (plus 13) juste au cas où.

**Couples **: les jumeaux en fond avec leur cinéma habituel, Kyoka et un nouveau personnage et peut-être Haruhi et Tamaki.

**Note :** pensées en italique.

Voilà ma première fic sur Host club ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews !! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir terminé ses devoirs, Haruhi Fujioka se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer à manger. Il était déjà vingt deux heures et son père travaillait jusqu'au matin. Elle ouvrit le frigo et se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Elle soupira et attrapa une veste et son porte-monnaie avant de quitter son modeste appartement.

La nuit était assez douce et une lune se dessinait distinctement dans le ciel sombre. Etant assez pressée de rentrer chez elle, Haruhi emprunta un raccourci afin d'atteindre plus rapidement l'épicerie. Toutefois, son tempérament naïf ne lui avait pas fait penser au danger. Alors qu'elle traversait une ruelle, trois hommes d'une trentaine d'années et puant l'alcool l'encerclèrent.

- Salut ma jolie, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, désolé.

- Mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas coopérative. Allez, ne fais pas d'histoire.

- Laissez moi tranquille !!

Elle tenta de s'échapper mais l'un d'eux l'attrapa fortement par le poignet.

- On fait moins la maligne maintenant…

- Non, laissez moi !!!

L'un de ses agresseurs voulut la gifler et elle ferma les yeux. Toutefois, aucun coup ne vint. Surprise, elle rouvrit ses paupières et vit avec stupéfaction que les trois voyous étaient attachés au mur en pierre grâce à de nombreux shurikens.

- Ca va ?

Elle se retourna vers son sauveur et s'aperçut avec étonnement que c'était une jeune fille de son âge.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci. C'est grâce à vous.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, à un an près nous devons avoir le même âge.

- D'accord. Merci encore.

L'inconnue lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle portait un jean moulant et taille basse ainsi qu'un petit débardeur noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de mèches roses et rouges et ses yeux ébènes brillaient étrangement.

- Dis moi plutôt ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi fait dehors si tard dans la nuit. C'est dangereux.

- Je voulais aller faire des courses. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je sortais du cinéma. La seule différence est que j'ai les moyens de me défendre. Oh, mais tu saignes !!

En effet, dans la panique, Haruhi avait hérité d'une jolie plaie à son avant bras droit.

- Viens chez moi pour te soigner.

- Mais, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- Pas de manière voyons ! C'est la moindre des choses après tout. Tu as été agressée tout de même ! Allez viens.

- Merci.

Fujioka emboîta donc le pas de sa mystérieuse héroïne.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Haruhi Fujioka.

- Tu ne serais pas élève au lycée cerisiers et orchidées ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi aussi.

- Vraiment ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue pourtant.

- C'est normal. Je m'éclipse dès la fin des cours car je déteste cet endroit. Je ne supporte pas les gens superficiel qui y sont.

- Tu as raison, mais certain ont un bon fond tout de même.

- Oui Haruhi, c'est vrai.

- Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Elle sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Tiens, on est arrivé.

Haruhi leva les yeux et grimaça en apercevant l'immense demeure.

- Tu es riche toi aussi.

- Oui, mais je n'y peux rien. Vas-y, entre.

A peine eurent-elle franchi le pas de la porte que des domestiques les saluèrent.

- Mademoiselle Risa, qui vous accompagne ?

- Une amie qui s'est faite agresser. Je vais la soigner dans ma chambre. Bonsoir.

- Vous avez besoin que quelque chose ?

- Je peux me débrouiller seule, merci. Viens Haruhi, montons.

Bien que la chambre de Risa fut gigantesque, rien n'indiquait qu'elle était la fille de milliardaires.

- Ta chambre est étonnement simple pour une riche.

- Je n'aime pas le superficiel et les dorures. C'est inutile et parfois grotesque. Installe toi.

Fujioka s'assit sur le lit et son hôte désinfecta sa blessure quand on frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?

- On m'a dit que tu avais secouru une personne dans la rue et qu'elle est avec toi. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

- _Mais cette voix…_

Un lycéen blond ouvrit la porte et Haruhi manqua de tomber du lit et de s'enfuir.

- C'est pas vrai… Tamaki ?

- Haruhi ?

Le baron sauta alors sur sa « fille » avant de recevoir un coup de la part de Risa.

- T'es malade Tamaki !

- Mais… C'est ma fille que t'as ramenée !!!

- Je vois… Tu es la fameuse membre du cercle d'hôte.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Risa Suo. La petite sœur de cet ahuri.

Tamaki quitta alors la pièce en criant qu'il allait prévenir les autres qu'Haruhi était blessée.

- Je suis maudite…

- T'en fais pas, je te protègerais de ces imbéciles.

- Merci…

Ooooooooooo

La veille tôt le matin dans une maison secondaire.

Il était à peine sept heures du matin et le soleil pointait à peine à l'extérieur. Je tirais légèrement le drap en soie sur nos deux corps nus et me tournais vers mon amour qui dormait encore. Il semblait si paisible et inoffensif, rien à voir avec son comportement une fois éveillé. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux bruns coupés courts puis sur sa joue. Il sourit légèrement et je décidai donc de le réveiller à ma manière. Je m'approchai et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement il me rendit mon baiser avec d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de nuit mais je l'en empêchais : il était encore tôt et donc inutile de se lever immédiatement.

- Bien dormi mon coeur ?

- Oui.

Je me blottis alors dans ses bras, trop heureuse d'être à ses côtés depuis près de dix mois. Dix mois difficiles et agréables, car être amoureuse de Kyoka Ootori n'était pas chose facile.

**_Love isn't easy…_**

****

Je sentais qu'elle s'agitait mais je fis mine de dormir encore. Je profitais de sa présence car nos moments d'intimité étaient assez rares. En effet, personne ne savait pour nous deux. Personne, pas même nos amis et nos familles. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous nous méfiions de la réaction probable des autres. Elle, Risa Suo et moi Kyoka Ootori. Dans l'absolu, notre couple pourrait ravir tout le monde et avoir un intérêt important, étant donné la puissance de nos deux familles. Toutefois, elle n'avait rien de la prétendante modèle avec son caractère rebelle et son refus du monde aristocratique et moi je me battais pour avoir une place dans les projets de succession de mon père. D'un an ma cadette, c'était une fille au fort caractère bien que gentille et romantique. Moi j'étais le roi de l'ombre, manipulateur et calculateur, agissant toujours par intérêt. Enfin, presque toujours. Dans cette relation, mon seul intérêt était qu'elle soit une Suo, rien de plus. Cependant, elle avait su toucher mon cœur d'homme, si bien qu'elle était l'unique personne à qui je permettais certaine chose. Elle était la seule à pouvoir me réveiller tôt sans risque, à me donner des surnoms ridicules et à voir mes faiblesses. Cette fille était démoniaque car elle avait réussi à me rendre amoureux. Je détestais ce sentiment car je n'avais aucune emprise sur lui. Je détestais perdre le contrôle alors je tentais de refouler ce que me dictait son cœur. Malgré tout, face à elle, je n'étais plus le même.

Ooooooooooo

De retour chez les Suo, le lendemain soir.

Tamaki accueillit joyeusement ses amis et leur résuma la situation avant de les conduire à la chambre de Risa, pour le plus grand malheur de la pauvre Haruhi.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	2. Embauche

**Note :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hani sauta sur les genoux de Haruhi.

- C'est vrai que de méchants messieurs t'ont attaquée ?

- Oui, mais Risa m'a sauvée.

Les frères Hitachiin s'approchèrent d'elle à leur tour et l'enlacèrent en tirant la langue à Tamaki qui fulminait déjà. Mori, debout dans un coin de la pièce, prononça quelques mots.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Merci Mori.

Quant à Kyoka, il observait calmement la scène en jetant de temps à autre un regard à Risa qui semblait l'ignorer totalement.

- Je vais devoir rentrer, annonça Haruhi.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

- Une seconde, les coupa Kyoka.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux le démon ?

- L'hérétique est priée de se taire.

- Ne vous disputez pas, implora Fujioka.

Le baron posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui expliqua la scène à la manière d'un présentateur sportif.

- Vois-tu Haruhi, depuis la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés, Kyoka et Risa ne cessent de se disputer. Tu connais le caractère de « maman » et ma sœur est très impulsive et légèrement décalée. Le résultat est donc une guerre qui dure depuis quelques années déjà.

Ootori arrangea son col et poursuivit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Haruhi, comme tu le sais, Renge est retournée en France et malgré sa présence parfois gênante, elle était très utile. Ainsi, il nous faut absolument une remplaçante.

- Et alors ?

- Je compte donc engager Risa.

- Quoi ???? hurlèrent les enfants Suo.

- C'est hors de question Kyoka. Je ne travaillerais jamais avec des gens comme vous. Jamais.

- C'est ennuyeux. Si tu refuses, la dette d'Haruhi sera doublée.

La jeune fille manqua de défaillir et Risa n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

- Kyoka Ootori, tu vas me le payer.

Et sans un mot de plus elle quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte.

- _Il faudra que je la remercie tout de même,_ pensa la jeune prolétaire. _Je suis curieuse d'assister à la suite des évènements. _

Alors que les frères Hitachiin, Kyoka, Hani et Mori décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir, Tamaki appela une voiture pour sa « fille ». Une fois le baron de nouveau chez lui et les autres partis, Ootori scruta les alentours.

- A quoi tu joues ?

Il se retourna et vit avec satisfaction sa petite amie qui semblait vraiment très en colère.

- Je ne joue pas. Tu es parfaite pour ce poste.

- Tu parles. Alors que tu connais pertinemment mon avis sur ce cercle, tu m'obliges à y participer. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde croira que tu as enfin décidé à te mêler aux autres riches. Ton père sera ainsi satisfait et par la même occasion félicitera ton frère. Ensuite je glisserais l'air de rien l'information que ta venue au cercle est mon idée. Tout est question de calcul très chère.

Une claque retentit et Kyoka se massa la joue.

- Tu sais, parfois je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Je dois être sacrément dérangée.

- Je t'ai blessée ?

- Ca ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois.

- Risa…

- Tais-toi ! Je refuse d'entendre l'une de tes phrases que tu sors à tes clientes. Les baratins hypocrites ne m'intéressent pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ta taille.

- Peut-être que mis à part l'intérêt que j'y trouve, j'ai une autre raison pour t'avoir nommée à ce poste.

- Et laquelle ?

- T'avoir dans mon champ de vision pendant près de deux heures.

La jeune Suo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- C'est sans intérêt de se voir sans pouvoir se toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Je sais.

- T'es maso.

- Probablement.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois avant plusieurs jours et se séparèrent après quelques minutes.

Oooooooooooo

Le lendemain au cercle d'hôtes.

Les clientes grimacèrent en apercevant Risa qui était assise au fond de la salle de musique. L'une d'elle finit par interroger Tamaki.

- Que fait-elle là ?

- Une tentative d'intégration, princesse.

- Vous êtes vraiment gentil Tamaki.

- Quoi de plus normal que de tenter de remettre dans le droit chemin ma petite sœur ?? Si seulement elle pouvait être comme toi, ma mie.

- Oh Tamaki…

Un peu plus loin, les frères Hitachiin répétaient une énième fois leur scène d'amour incestueux devant des filles hystériques, Hani se goinfrait mignonnement de gâteaux pendant que Mori l'observait en silence et Kyoka supervisait le tout en discutant de temps à autre avec une élève. Haruhi délaissa ses clientes et se dirigea vers la jeune Suo.

- Ca va Risa ?

- Ouais, ça se voit pas ? Je m'amuse comme une folle au milieu de ces abrutis qui baratinent des filles complètement niaises. J'ai l'impression qu'elles n'ont jamais rien vu et elles crient pour rien. En un mot, elles sont chiantes.

Fujioka hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'assit à côté de sa camarade.

- C'est gentil à toi d'avoir accepté ce poste pour m'éviter de voir ma dette doubler. Vraiment merci.

- Ce n'est rien. Kyoka est un sale type qui profite de tout.

- Je sais. Merci encore. Je vais retourner travailler avant de me faire enguirlander.

- Okay. A tout à l'heure.

Risa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et retourna à sa feuille de comptabilité. La journée aurait pu se terminer convenablement si l'une des clientes n'était pas venue la titiller bruyamment.

- Suo ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tes mèches aux couleurs voyantes et que tes ongles noirs sont une marque d'irrespect à ton rang ?

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Et en plus tu es insolente envers les autres. Tu sais, tu as une mauvaise réputation dans l'intégralité de cet établissement. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour que ton attitude ne fasse pas honte aux membres de ce club.

- Ecoute moi, j'en ai rien à cirer de ce que pense les autres sur moi. Okay ?

La cliente paraissait choqué par les réponses vraiment « aimables » de Risa, si bien que les autres élèves présentes au club ainsi que les hôtes s'approchèrent afin de calmer le jeu si nécessaire.

- Suo, tu devrais me remercier de t'adresser la parole. Si tu as besoin d'un modèle d'élégance et de bonnes manières, je pourrais t'aider.

- Non merci.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il te suffirait de devenir comme nous pour que tout le monde t'apprécie.

Risa se leva alors de sa chaise, les joues rougies par l'exaspération.

- Je préfère être comme je suis plutôt que de ressembler à une fille pourrie gâtée avec un manche à balai coincé dans le cul [Auteur : elle est grossière notre petite Risa… Alors dégage de là avant que je t'en mette une.

Suo attrapa son sac et s'enfuit de la pièce sous le regard médusé de tous. La cliente, complètement outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, fut raccompagnée par Tamaki et les jumeaux afin qu'elle accepte de revenir au club. Mori et Hani rentrèrent chez eux, le dernier pleurant à cause de la vulgarité de la jeune fille. Kyoka se jura de régler quelques détails avec sa petite amie et Haruhi décida d'appeler son amie. Elle s'isola dans un coin et sortit son portable.

- Allô ? Risa ?

- Haruhi ? Que veux-tu ?

- Discuter avec toi. Tu veux bien ?

- Volontiers.

- Retrouvons nous au Ichigo Garden [Auteur : quelle imagination… à 19h00.

- D'accord. Merci Haruhi.

Fujioka raccrocha sans savoir qu'un certain Ootori l'espionnait et comptait bien écouter en détail la discussion à venir.

Oooooooooooooo

Kyoka s'était installé à son poste d'observation près d'une demi heure à l'avance afin de ne rien rater. Ce fut Risa qui arriva la première, une cigarette à la bouche et une bouteille de bière à la main. Elle s'assit sur un banc et écrasa son mégot avec l'une de ses bottes noires. Ootori comprit alors qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien car fumer et boire ne rentrait pas dans ses habitudes. Haruhi arriva alors à son tour et s'installa près de son amie. Kyoka soupira. Peut-être qu'il devrait être plus présent pour celle qu'il aimait.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : ****une discussion très intéressante et Tamaki est amoureux de Haruhi.**


	3. Discussions

**Note : **Mirki pour les reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi s'assit à côté Risa qui fixait l'horizon.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi tout à l'heure ? Les paroles de la cliente ne partaient pas d'une mauvaise intention tu sais.

- Probablement.

- Alors explique-moi ta réaction assez excessive.

La jeune Suo tourna ses yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

- J'ai mauvais caractère et je ne supporte pas que l'on vienne m'ennuyer bruyamment et pour des âneries qui plus est. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais cherché à faire honte aux autres. Je ne suis pas méchante dans le fond.

- Je sais. Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais porté secours. Tu es juste impulsive à mon avis.

- Certainement. Tu sais Haruhi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois venue discuter avec moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis car les enfants de riches ont peur que mon esprit rebelle ne salisse leur réputation. Quant aux autres, ils ne s'intéressent généralement qu'à mon argent. A vrai dire, je n'ai que mon meilleur ami qui, malheureusement n'a pas le droit de venir chez moi.

- C'est absurde.

- Va dire ça à mon père et à ma grand-mère. Mon meilleur ami est un garçon de vingt ans, vraiment adorable. Sa mère est caissière et son père artisan boulanger. Lui, il étudie dans une école de musique car il est guitariste. Ce sont des gens formidables qui ne s'intéressent qu'à ce que je suis et non pas à ce que je possède. D'ailleurs, tu me rappelles Dean.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis ton amie, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison.

Risa rendit son sourire à Fujioka. Caché derrière les buissons, Kyoka jura en entendant le prénom de Dean. Il détestait ce mec car Risa passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, il était jaloux, tout simplement.

- Mais dis moi Risa, pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tout ça à ton petit ami ?

L'adolescente rougit violemment.

- Comment tu sais que ??

- Hier j'ai vu le collier que tu portes et le pendentif est en forme de cœur. De plus, tu n'arrêtais pas de le toucher donc j'en ai tiré des conclusions.

- Tu es très perspicace Haruhi. Pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que j'aimerais discuter avec mon copain. J'aimerais qu'il soit gentil et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. J'aimerais aussi être en premier dans son cœur, avant l'argent et l'intérêt. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas et je suis bien obligé de m'en satisfaire si je souhaite rester avec lui.

- Comment on peut aimer un type pareil ?

- Je n'en sais rien et pourtant je peux t'avouer que je suis sincèrement amoureuse de lui. Je dois être folle.

Kyoka secoua vivement la tête afin de faire disparaître la teinte rouge que venait de prendre ses joues. Risa jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Haruhi, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, tu devrais peut-être rentrer.

- Oui. J'ai juste une dernière question à te poser.

- Vas-y.

- Ta grand-mère qui a l'air vraiment très stricte n'est pas dérangée par ton attitude ?

La jeune fille sourit tristement.

- Oui et je m'en moque. Contrairement à Tamaki, je hais cette femme de tout mon cœur.

- Oh…

- Bonne soirée Haruhi. Et merci.

- De rien. A lundi.

Fujioka se leva et quitta rapidement le parc. Suo tenta de faire de même, mais les effets de l'alcool se firent sentir et sa vision se troubla. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se souvint seulement qu'elle n'avait pas touché le sol dur et froid.

**_Thank_****_ you…_**

****

Haruhi quitta enfin les lieux. Pas trop tôt. C'était impressionnant comme les filles pouvaient être bavardes. Toutefois, cette discussion aura été assez instructive. Risa se leva à son tour et elle tenta de se retenir au banc. Elle savait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'alcool. Je me précipitai hors de mon poste d'observation et la rattrapa de justesse. Je la soulevai sans problème : sa carrure ressemblait assez à celle de Fujioka. Je soupirai et renonçai à appeler une voiture, mon portable étant hors d'accès. Je portai donc mon fardeau jusqu'à ma demeure, à environ une cinquantaine de mètres de là et fus accueilli par une dizaine de domestiques.

- Kyoka-san ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Risa-san a eu un léger malaise.

- Vous auriez dû nous prévenir, ce n'est pas à vous d'accomplir un acte si pénible.

- _Personne ne la touche. _C'est le devoir de tout gentleman de secourir une jeune demoiselle.

- Quelle preuve de responsabilité et de maturité Kyoka-san !!!

Alors que nos serviteurs me félicitaient de ma démarche, j'amenai Risa dans ma chambre et la déposai délicatement sur mon lit. Je prévins les domestiques que je n'avais besoin de rien et fermai la porte. Je téléphonerais à Tamaki plus tard, afin d'avoir l'occasion d'être seul avec elle. Je m'installai à mon bureau et l'observai quelques instants. Pour une fois, elle avait renoncé à se raidir les cheveux et des mèches blondes et ondulées encadraient son doux visage. Comme son haut remontait légèrement, je pus apercevoir son piercing orné d'un rubis, le dernier cadeau que je lui ai fait. Avant, elle portait une sorte de salamandre en argent qui ne me plaisait guère. J'eus aussi l'occasion d'entrevoir l'un des ses tatouages. C'était une rose qui s'étendait du nombril à l'aine. L'autre qui me rendait fou était celui quel portait dans le bas du dos. Des ailes d'ange. Elle s'agita un peu et semblait sur le point de se réveiller.

Ooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps.

Alors qu'Haruhi rentrait tranquillement chez elle, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Attention !!

-

Elle leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec le baron.

- Tamaki ? Que fais-tu si près de chez moi ?

- Je sais pas. Je… Je cherche ma petite sœur !!!!! Elle a disparu !!! Elle s'est peut-être faite enlever par la police des bonnes manières !!!

Une énorme goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de la jeune fille qui posa sa main sur le bras droit du « king ».

- Je reviens du parc où j'ai discuté avec Risa. Elle va très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est vrai ?

Il enlaça fortement Fujioka qui eut la désagréable impression d'avoir à faire à un boa constrictor.

- Tu peux me lâcher ? J'étouffe.

- Désolé…

Il baissa les yeux et se souvint de ce qu'il était réellement venu faire par ici.

- Haruhi… Si jamais cette histoire de « papa-maman » au cercle d'hôte n'était qu'une sorte d'illusion, tu m'en voudrais ?

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de secouer la tête.

- Du moment que tu me donnes une raison valable, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Merci.

Encore trop incertain sur la nature réelle de ses sentiments, le baron préféra en rester là pour le moment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il manquait d'assurance face à une fille.

- A demain Tamaki.

- Oui…

Oooooooooooo

J'étais au parc avec Haruhi puis il me semblait m'être évanouie. Après, c'était le trou noir. J'étais allongée sur une surface relativement molle et douce. Un lit, peut-être. Un lit… Mais celui de qui ? Soudainement inquiète, j'appelais instinctivement le prénom de celui que j'aimais.

- Kyo-chan… Kyo-chan…

Quelqu'un s'assit tout près de moi et j'ouvris les yeux.

Oooooooooooo

- Haruhi, attends !!

La jeune fille se retourna en soupirant. Qu'avait-il encore inventé ce stupide baron ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Tamaki ?

- Cette année nous organiserons un bal de printemps.

- Et alors ? Plus rien ne m'étonne de votre part à tous, alors…

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as déjà pensé y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Non, car à moins que Kyoka ne me menace financièrement je n'y participerais pas. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir…

L'aîné Suo prit le chemin du retour, une étrange sensation sur le cœur.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** Kyoka VS Risa, entre amour et intérêt. L'annonce du bal de printemps (Tamaki et Haruhi ???)**


	4. Invitation

**Note : **je sais que Tamaki timide et Kyoka qui rougit ça le fait pas trop (chapitre précédent), mais j'avais envie d'un peu les embêter les persos . Mirki à ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui me lisent !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kyo-chan ?

- Le seul et l'unique.

Risa ouvrit lentement ses paupières et s'assit vivement contre le coussin, avant de me fixer avec ses yeux ébène.

- Kyo ? C'est toi qui m'as rattrapé au parc ?

- Oui.

- Tu nous espionnais.

- Oui.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Comme je l'ai dit à mes domestiques, un jeune aristocrate doit savoir porter secours aux jeunes filles, surtout si elle est la fille du président du conseil d'administration.

- Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu avais agi ainsi.

- A l'avenir, évite de boire. Ca fait désordre.

- Même une coupe de champagne quand on est seul tous les deux ?

Les images de cette nuit là me revinrent alors en mémoire. Evidemment, prit sous cet angle, l'intérêt se révéla très intéressant…

- Je vais y aller Kyoka. Il ne faudrait pas que ton père me trouve ici.

- Il ne rentre qu'en fin de semaine de son voyage d'affaire.

- Mon frère va s'inquiéter.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui téléphoner.

Elle se leva, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je ne resterais pas avec toi cette nuit, car je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir embaucher au cercle.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Absolument pas. Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Un peu d'abstinence, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est totalement inutile. Un aristocrate ne doit pas se laisser abuser par de telles choses.

Elle me sourit.

- Kyo, avant d'être un Ootori tu es un jeune homme de dix-sept ans ; et ça, crois-moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Cette fille était vraiment détestable. Si elle n'était pas une Suo… Peu importait, ce genre de réflexion ne mènerait nul part. Scrutant mon réveil, je décidai d'aller dormir.

Ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, au cercle d'hôte.

Les membres avaient tous revêtu des costumes de magiciens.

- Bienvenue au pays de la magie mes belles princesses !!! s'exclama un Tamaki heureux.

Alors que les clientes s'extasiaient, Risa interpella Haruhi.

- Oui ?

- Haruhi… J'ai un énorme service à te demander.

- _Je m'attends à tout… _Vas-y.

- Accepterais-tu, pour le bal de printemps, de te « déguiser » en fille et de t'y rendre avec mon frère ?

- QUOI ??????

Son cri de surprise fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- D'accord…

- Merci Haru !!!! Merci !!!!

Prise d'un élan d'enthousiasme, la jeune Suo enlaça affectueusement son amie, sous le regard désapprobateur des fans de Fujioka. Kyoka décida donc qu'il était grand temps de lancer le sujet du bal.

- Mademoiselles, comme vous le savez, le bal de printemps se déroulera vendredi soir pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous. Si vous avez des demandes particulières concernant une chanson ou la décoration, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous serions vraiment heureux de réaliser vos souhaits.

Il acheva son annonce par l'un de ses sourires faussement innocent. Environ une heure plus tard, les clientes désertèrent les lieux et Hani se tourna vers ses amis.

- Vous avez choisi votre cavalière ?

- Pourquoi, toi oui ? l'interrogea assez moqueusement Hikaru.

- Oui !!! Elle est en seconde A et est la fille d'un client de mes parents. Elle a même accepté que lapinou nous accompagne !!!!

- Oh… Et toi Mori ?

Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif, signifiant qu'il avait déjà trouvé. Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard étrange (ou habituel, selon le point de vue) et déclarèrent :

- Nous aussi à vrai dire. Notre mère nous a conseillé de filles (insignifiantes) de première A.

Kaoru se tourna alors vers Kyoka.

- Et toi, qui a été ton choix stratégique ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Risa.

- Hein ???!!!! crièrent tous les autres en chœur.

La jeune fille, quant à elle continuait tranquillement ses comptes. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

- Mais vous passez votre temps à vous insulter ! commenta le baron.

- Et alors ? Qui de mieux comme cavalière, que la fille du président du conseil ? Nous y trouverons autant d'intérêt l'un que l'autre.

Risa hocha vaguement la tête. Hikaru fixa alors Tamaki.

- Et toi baron, qui as-tu choisi ?

- En fait… Haruhi, tu m'accompagnerais ?

Elle grimaça mais se rappela de sa promesse à Risa. Elle soupira.

- D'accord…

- Merci !!! Oh dieu de la chance, regarde en ce jour ma fille qui…

Alors que Tamaki délirait totalement, les jumeaux ainsi que Hani et Mori trouvaient étrange la réponse positive de leur amie. Toutefois, tirant le « king » par le col, ils quittèrent la pièce, suivis de près par Haruhi. La jeune Suo se leva à son tour mais Ootori venait de fermer la porte de la salle de musique et il s'adossa à la paroi dorée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Risa ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Je suis persuadé que si Haruhi a accepté, c'est de ta faute.

- Okay, j'avoue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon frère est stupide. Il faut bien que je l'aide un peu, non ?

- Si tu penses que c'est la bonne solution. Toutefois, pense que Fujioka n'appartient pas à notre monde. Si jamais ils venaient à être ensemble, leur relation risque de ne pas avoir d'avenir.

La jeune fille poussa Kyoka de devant la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée, avant de lui jeter un regard triste.

- En est-il de même pour nous ?

Elle quitta précipitamment les lieux, laissant Ootori seul avec ses pensées.

Oooooooooooo

Dans la soirée, chez les Hitachiin.

- Hikaru, tu penses qu'Haruhi va tomber amoureuse du baron ?

- Je ne sais pas Kaoru. Peut-être…

- Ca te rend triste ?

- Un peu.

- T'en fais pas frérot, Tamaki est tellement bête qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ses sentiments.

- J'espère…

Ooooooooooo

Dans la soirée, chez les Ootori.

- Kyoka ?

- Oui père ?

- Sache que je commence à repérer quelques jeunes filles qui pourraient prétendre à devenir ta fiancée. Penses-y. Si jamais tu as des personnes en vue, n'hésite pas à me le dire en temps voulu. L'essentiel est d'obtenir l'alliance la plus intéressante.

- Oui père.

Kyoka regagna sa chambre. Il allait devoir discuter avec Risa.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :**** le bal, entre surprise (Haruhi et Tamaki) et larmes (Kyoka et Risa) …… **


	5. Le bal

**Note : **mirki pour la (les) review et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le moment du bal arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Dans l'immense salle réservée pour l'occasion, des centaines de fleurs de cerisiers jonchaient le sol en marbre. Au fond, un immense buffet de mets délicieux et luxueux s'offrait à la vue et au palais des invités. Les fenêtres avaient été ornées par de somptueux rideaux en satin et la pièce était illuminée par deux lustres en cristal dignes des plus beaux châteaux.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents, notamment les garçons du Host Club. Ils portaient des costumes de grands couturiers qui leur donnaient un air d'aristocrate anglais.

- Tiens, c'est Haru ! s'exclama Hani.

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et purent apercevoir une jeune fille élégante et vraiment très jolie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe longue en soie rose pastel et d'escarpin blanc. Ses yeux avaient été mis en valeur par un maquillage naturel et des barrettes et un ras du cou, sublimaient le tout. Toutefois, elle semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Quel changement ! sourit Hikaru.

- Dis-moi Haruhi, où as-tu trouvé une telle tenue ? l'interrogea Kyoka.

- C'est Risa. Elle a débarqué chez moi vers dix-huit heures avec tout ça.

- Je vois.

- _Good__ job petite sœur !!!!_ Vous venez princesse ?

Tamaki lui tendait une main, qu'elle saisit en souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Mori, Hani et les jumeaux firent de même avec leurs cavalières, alors que le jeune Ootori commençait à s'impatienter.

- Mais elle est où la délinquante?

- Derrière toi abruti.

Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez (ndla : façon de parler, puisque Risa ne fait pas plus d'1m60….) avec Risa, qu'il trouva superbe. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient légèrement relevés, laissant apparaître le collier en diamant qu'il lui avait offert un mois auparavant et qu'elle avait refusé de mettre. Sa robe-bustier noire et moulante mettait à merveille son corps en valeur. En gentleman qu'il était, Kyoka lui proposa son bras et ils se rendirent à leur tour sur la piste de danse où un slow célèbre retentissait tendrement. Collés ainsi l'un à l'autre, la jeune Suo souriait. Elle avait l'impression, l'espace de quelques instants, qu'ils étaient un couple tout à fait ordinaire.

- T'as enfin daigner porter des bijoux digne de ton rang.

- Oui et seulement pour ce soir. Je me suis dit qu'étant ta cavalière, je devais faire un effort.

- Trop aimable de ta part.

- Merci Kyo de m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un peu plus tard, il faudra que nous discutions sérieusement.

- Tu me fais peur Kyo.

- … Profite de la soirée pour l'instant.

- D'accord.

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus loin, un (futur ?) couple dansait paisiblement.

- Haruhi… C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir accepté d'être cavalière, d'autant plus que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Ah ?

Malgré son ton indifférent, les battements du cœur de la jeune fille venaient de s'accélérer sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi.

- _J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me rejeter… _

- _Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe t-il depuis que je suis serrée contre lui ? Ce n'est qu'une danse après tout…_

Ooooooooooo

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, les slows laissèrent place à la variété. Risa mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle n'avait donc plus rien à faire dans les bras de son chéri.

- Risa, suis-moi.

Elle obtempéra et il la conduisit jusqu'à l'une des terrasses, déserte à cette heure-ci.

- Risa, mon père a commencé à me chercher une fiancée. Bien sûr, il m'a permis de faire moi aussi des propositions, toutefois…

- Je ne suis pas dans tes projets, n'est-ce pas ?

Ooooooooooo

- Haruhi, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Le baron emmena sa « fille » un peu à l'écart. Il s'était enfin décidé à se déclarer.

- Haruhi, je crois que ça fait quelques temps que je me mens à moi-même.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne te considère pas comme ma fille. Plus maintenant en tout cas. C'est autre chose.

Le ton sérieux de son vis-à-vis interpella la jeune fille, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas pour autant.

- Haruhi, je pourrais te sortir les belles phrases qu'on utilise au cercle, mais je ne pense pas que ça te fasse plaisir. Alors voilà… Je t'aime. Pardon.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fujioka eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait au fond d'elle. Inconsciemment elle était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon si particulier, voire stupide par moment. Comme quoi, l'amour était vraiment aveugle.

- Ca y est… murmura Kaoru.

- Oui… acquiesca tristement son frère.

- Fais pas cette tête Hikaru, on est toujours ensemble, c'est le plus important, pas vrai ?

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ooooooooooooo

- Tu es très perspicace Risa. Effectivement, je ne peux te nommer dans mes choix.

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- Ecoute, j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi, mais mes projets d'avenir sont bien au-delà de tout ça et tu le sais.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, des larmes commencèrent lentement à s'échapper des yeux noirs de la jeune Suo.

- Finalement, tu ne m'aimais même pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Les sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai juste besoin d'une alliance intéressante et c'est tout.

Ses larmes se révélaient de plus en plus abondantes et douloureuses.

- Parfois, j'ai pu apercevoir des lueurs de tendresse dans tes yeux. Elles me redonnaient toujours espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour tu m'aimes vraiment. Au final, ces gestes tendres sous les draps et ces quelques rares mots doux, qu'est ce que c'était ? De subtils mensonges ou ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là ? Dis-le moi Kyo !!

- Je n'en sais rien. Ma seule certitude est que l'argent et le pouvoir passent avant tout et que j'utiliserais chaque personne et chaque moment qui puissent m'être utile pour la suite.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Je t'avais pourtant tout offert : mon corps, mon cœur et ma confiance.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé.

- Dans ce cas, adieu.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est terminé Kyoka. Terminé. Je refuse de demeurer avec toi, juste le temps que tu sois fiancé. Et même si ça me fait mal, je préfère t'oublier. Reste seul dans ton monde superficiel, seul avec tes projets. S'il le faut, je retournerais en France, mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Jamais. J'ai voulu croire que toi et moi nous existions, j'ai voulu croire à notre histoire… Adieu Ootori-san. Adieu.

Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper, ni de s'expliquer. Il s'appuya simplement sur la rambarde en pierre et observa le grand parc du lycée.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer… Jamais…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** prise de conscience nocturne (version Kyoka qui se souvient) et les conséquences d'un baiser, Tamaki et Haruhi.**


	6. Kyoka et Hikaru

**Note :** mirki pour (la) les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**

**Crédits :** personnages à Bisco Hatori sauf Risa. Paroles de chansons de James Blunt, Marc Lavoine, Kyo.

**Ce chapitre sera consacré aux pensées de Kyoka et Hikaru. Le prochain concernera Tamaki, Haruhi et Risa. Ainsi, « l'action » ne reprendra qu'au chapitre 8.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_My life is brilliant..._**

Kyoka regagna son domicile à bord d'une limousine vers une heure du matin. Des domestiques le saluèrent brièvement et il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il retira vivement son costume au prix exorbitant, s'installa sur son lit et s'empara de son livre de chevet, un roman d'un célèbre écrivain français… A peine l'eut-il ouvert, que le marque-page tomba sur lui. Le jeune Ootori le ramassa et l'observa un moment. C'était une photo de Risa, prise environ deux mois auparavant sur une plage. Elle portait une robe rouge pastel et ses cheveux dansaient avec le vent. Elle souriait sincèrement. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Il posa la photo et prit le cadre dissimulé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. On pouvait y voir Risa au réveil. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit et jetait un regard meurtrier mais endormi à l'objectif. Elle était vêtue d'un short rose et d'une chemise empruntée à Kyoka, bien trop grande pour elle.

**_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure._**

**_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true…_**

****

Je reposai le cadre à sa place en soupirant légèrement. Ma future fiancée serait probablement très jolie… Ne parvenant pas à me concentrer, je jetai mon livre à terre avec délicatesse et fermai les yeux. Grave erreur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me souvenir de tout ça, de notre rencontre…

**« **

_Cela remontait à quelques années déjà, environ deux semaines après ma rencontre avec Tamaki. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond et le fond de l'air agréable. Les cours venaient de se terminer dans un calme relatif._

- _Kyoka, mon amiiiiii, tu viens toujours chez moi ???_

- _Oui._

- _Génial !!!!_

- _Pourquoi es-tu si excité Tamaki ?_

- _Parce que je vais te présenter quelqu'un que j'adore !_

- _Qui ça ?_

- _Ma petite sœur chérie !! Tu verras, elle est adorable._

_La situation se présentait bien. Si j'arrivais à me mettre le deuxième enfant Suo dans la poche, mon père serait très fier. J'étais loin de me douter que je devrais affronter un « monstre ». Nous arrivâmes à destination peu de temps après. Le baron m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira joyeusement vers une porte du premier étage où il frappa._

- _Je peux entrer Risa ?_

- _De toute façon tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, alors pourquoi tu demandes ?_

- _…_

_Nous entrâmes et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul. Une adolescente légèrement plus jeune que nous était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit aux draps roses. Elle était vêtue exclusivement de noir et était plongée dans la lecture d'un manga. Quand elle releva la tête, je pus apercevoir un collier de chien à pic autour de son cou. Elle nous fixa avec ses grands yeux ébène et se redressa légèrement._

- _C'est qui ce clown ?avait-elle dit en me montrant du doigt._

- _Kyoka Ootori, mon meilleur ami !!!!_

- _Ah…_

- _Bonjour._

_Elle ne daigna même pas me répondre et retourna à sa lecture._

- _Risa !! Sois polie avec mon invité !_

- _Pourquoi ? C'est ton pote, pas le mien._

_Je la trouvais réellement mal élevée et me demandais comment elle pouvait être une Suo._

- _Risa !!_

_Elle soupira et se leva afin de nous faire face._

- _Ca tête ne me reviens pas._

_Elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce avec nonchalance. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ. Ce fut ainsi que commença notre « guerre ». A chaque fois que nous nous voyions, nous tentions d'être les plus désagréables possibles l'un envers l'autre. A la longue, j'avais même renoncé à me lier d'amitié avec une telle peste, et pourtant…_** »**

J'ouvris un instant les yeux avant de me replonger dans mes souvenirs. La vie était vraiment étrange.

**« **

_Presque un an auparavant, un soir d'été, je me promenais aux alentours de chez moi afin de prendre un peu l'air et de réfléchir paisiblement à une nouvelle stratégie pour obtenir des félicitations de mon père. Ce fut les cris de détresse d'une jeune fille qui me tira de mes pensées._

- _Arrêtez, salaud !!!!!_

_Je décidai d'aller voir et me penchai dans la ruelle sombre. Cinq hommes, blessés par les shurikens qui gisaient sur le sol, s'approchaient d'une adolescente… Risa… Ses yeux reflétaient sa volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout, quitte à y laisser sa peau. Elle semblait exténuée après s'être défendue de toutes ses forces. Je saisis mon portable et fit raisonner la sonnerie de la « police ». Les agresseurs se retournèrent et je leur souris méchamment. Ils désertèrent rapidement les lieux, ayant trop peur de la venue (fausse) des forces de l'ordre. Je m'approchais de Suo et elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras._

- _Plutôt sympa et courageux pour un démon._

_Elle se mit à pleurer et je refermai mes bras autour de son corps mince. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme._

- _Je peux te remercier Kyoka ?_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire._

- _Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

_Elle m'embrassa et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je répondis immédiatement à ce petit présent. La pluie commença alors à s'abattre sur nous et sur le début de notre drôle d'histoire._** »**

**_J'ai beau chercher d'autres à rêver  
Je ne veux qu'elle, je ne veux qu'elle._**

Elle fut la seule à qui j'ai avoué mes craintes d'avenir, la seule que j'ai accepté dans mon lit, la seule devant laquelle je me suis endormi sans défense, la seule à qui j'aurais pu dire « je t'aime ». Elle m'a toujours soutenu dans mon rêve d'être le premier dans les choix de mon père et elle m'a permis d'être plus fort et plus astucieux de jour en jour. Et pourtant… il m'est impossible de l'aimer car l'amour est incontrôlable. A ses côtés, ma raison a trop tendance à laisser place à mes sentiments. C'est inacceptable. C'est inimaginable.

Indépendante, rebelle, naturelle, et obstinée… Elle a été la première personne, mis à part ma sœur, à me considérer d'abord comme un être humain. Pour elle, mon nom et mes biens n'ont aucune importance. Au fond, elle est un peu comme Haruhi et je peux comprendre les sentiments de Tamaki. En y réfléchissant bien, Risa est mon opposé… Elle est la personne qu'il me faut.

Pourrais-je demeurer toute ma vie auprès d'une personne qui m'indiffère et avec laquelle je ne possède aucune affinité ? Avec de bons arguments, je pourrais peut-être convaincre mon père qu'une alliance avec Risa serait intéressante… Risa, je t'ai menti, ce n'est pas pour ton nom que je restais avec toi, mais ça, tu ne le sauras probablement jamais. Demain, samedi, allait être une journée de « récupération »…

Oooooooooooo

Les frères Hitachiin étaient rentrés chez eux à peu près au même moment que les autres membres du Host club. Hikaru resta muet pendant l'intégralité du trajet, sous l'œil inquiet de son double. A peine arrivé, Hikaru se dirigea tristement vers leur chambre à coucher et s'allongea lourdement sur son lit. Kaoru l'informa qu'il allait prendre une douche et qu'après ils discuteraient.

**_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur._**

**_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme…_**

****

Je savais que le baron t'aimait lui aussi. Je savais qu'il risquait d'un moment à l'autre de se déclarer. Je savais que tu l'observais souvent et que, malgré les apparences, tu étais attachée à lui. Je savais tout ça et pourtant… Et pourtant j'ai refusé d'y croire. Ta voix, ton regard… J'aurais tant souhaité qu'ils m'appartiennent… Mais c'était lui que tu as choisi, sans même une once de culpabilité pour les autres dont le cœur ne battait que pour toi, comme moi…Votre baiser m'a transpercé de part en part. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un chagrin d'amour puisse blesser autant. Et maintenant j'ai mal, tellement mal… Personne ne pourra me consoler, à part lui.

Kaoru s'installa à côté de moi et posa une main sur mon front fiévreux. « Ne te rend pas malade pour ça » m'implora t-il. Je détournais légèrement la tête, honteux de me montrer dans un état si pitoyable. Je l'entendis soupirer et il me prit délicatement dans ses bras, pour me certifier de sa présence. Lui, il ne m'abandonnera jamais. Jamais. Cette pensée me rassura quelques peu et je finis par m'endormir. Je n'avais qu'un week-end pour m'en remettre après tout.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	7. Haruhi,Tamaki et Risa

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**.

**Crédits :** personnages à Bisco Hatori sauf Risa. Titres de Scorpions (2 fois), paroles de Natasha St Pier et Shy'm.

**L'histoire recommencera dès le prochain chapitre. Après les réflexions d'Hikaru et Kyoka, voici celles de Risa, Tamaki et Haruhi.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi fut raccompagnée dans l'une des voitures des Suo et ce fut totalement perturbée qu'elle pénétra dans son appartement. Elle ne remarqua même pas son père qui buvait un thé en l'attendant.

- Bonsoir Haruhi !! Bonne soirée ???

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et s'affala littéralement sur son futon, sous le regard inquiet de son aîné.

- Haruhi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- … ça va…

Les yeux de la jeune fille se perdaient dans le vague et pour cause : elle avait embrassée le si spécial Tamaki Suo, ce garçon aussi sérieux qu'idiot à ses heures. Son père décida de ne pas insister pour le moment mais se jura de trouver le garçon qui était la cause de tout ça. Celui qui avait osé voler le cœur de sa fille chérie allait en baver…

**_Love is blind…_**

****

L'amour est aveugle dit-on… et je l'ai vérifié quelques heures auparavant. Je me souviens encore parfaitement du jour où j'ai rencontré le cercle et où j'ai cassé ce fameux vase. Tamaki m'avait alors semblé, comment dire, vraiment lourd et stupide. Regardez-le débiter un de ses monologues interminables et qui ne rime à rien. Comment ai-je pu être touché par ce… cet illuminé ? J'avoue qu'il peut aussi se montrer gentil et devenir touchant… parfois du moins. Malgré tout, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre violemment quand il s'approche de moi. Tout compte fait, je dois être un peu dérangée moi aussi….

Ooooooooooo

Quand Tamaki rentra chez lui, il était assez déboussolé. Il avait embrassé celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille et qu'il s'était promis de ne pas toucher. Quelque part, il s'en voulait énormément mais d'un autre côté il était heureux. Il salua rapidement ses domestiques et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ne prêta même pas attention aux bruits provenant de la chambre de sa sœur.

**_You and I…_**

Toi et moi… Jamais je n'y aurais songé. J'ai crié haut et fort que je te considérais comme ma fille… En voilà des mensonges !!! Je me suis illusionné tout seul… Tu es la seule fleur à laquelle je n'ai pas offert de longues tirades poétiques et pourtant… et pourtant tu as répondu à mes sentiments. Comment moi un si brillant gentilhomme français ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'une prolétaire telle que toi ? Pour ta simplicité et ton naturel probablement. Tu te moques que je sois un Suo et tu ne vois que l'être humain. Voilà pourquoi je t'aime.

Ooooooooooo

Risa était rentrée à pieds et en fut réprimandée à peine arrivée chez elle. Elle jeta un regard obscurcit par une profonde tristesse aux employés de maison et se précipita dans sa chambre. Personne n'osa venir la déranger, les domestiques sachant trop bien qu'il était dangereux de se trouver au même endroit que la jeune fille en colère. Après avoir fissuré le mur rose avec un coup de sabre, elle fit valser sur le sol l'album photo rouge qui traînait sur son lit. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et des photos s'en échappèrent. Risa s'agenouilla alors près d'elle et laissa ses larmes couler.

**_Je ne sais jamais si tu vas venir  
Quand je t'attends je peux m'attendre au pire  
Je ne sais jamais si c'est un retard  
Ou si c'est moi qui invente une histoire_**

****

Combien de fois t'ai-je attendu en me demandant si tu allais venir ? Combien de fois ai-je douté de la réalité de notre histoire ? Combien de fois ai-je pleuré de peur que tu me laisses ? Je ne compte plus les heures pendant lesquelles j'ai patienté avant que tu ne daignes te montrer. Que signifiaient ces retards ? Te moquais-tu déjà de moi ?

****

**_Penses-tu qu'il faille que je regrette  
Ce parcours du combattant_**

****

Tant d'efforts et de larmes douloureuses… Je me suis battue pour demeurer à tes côtés et j'ai parfois même ravalé ma fierté. J'ai appris à me contenter de tes maigres preuves d'amour et à retenir mon désir d'étaler aux yeux des autres mes sentiments. Kyoka, penses-tu que je dois regretter notre histoire ? Penses-tu que mes efforts aient été vains ? T'aimer est un véritable parcours du combattant et pourtant je me suis accrochée de toutes mes forces…

Je fermai un instant les yeux et me remémorai certains instants où il a été différent.

**« **

_A peu près deux mois après le début de notre relation, Kyoka m'emmena sur l'une de ses plages privées. Le ciel était joliment étoilé en cette nuit douce et estivale et l'endroit désert._

_ - C'est vraiment magnifique comme endroit Kyo._

_ - Oui, mais pas autant que toi._

_ - Hein ?_

_Je voulus me retourner pour lui faire face mais il m'en empêcha en m'enlaçant tendrement par derrière._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon chéri ?_

- _Toi…_

_J'aurais peut-être dû résister un peu, mais sentir son souffle dans mon cou me déstabilisa. Je n'oublierais jamais la douceur dont il fit preuve cette nuit-là, pour ma première fois. Je n'éprouvais même pas la moindre once d'hésitation car je l'aimais et lui faisais totalement confiance._** »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en y repensant. Kyoka, je t'aimais et tu le savais, alors pourquoi me blesser autant ?

****

**_Tu vois que les beaux mots, les diamants,  
Les perles en cadeaux  
Ne font pas oublier les coups bas  
Un jour tu comprendras._**

****

Voilà ton problème : tu penses que tout peut s'arranger avec des diamants et des beaux discours. Grave erreur. Ce stratagème ne fonctionne pas avec moi. A chaque fois que je pleurais à cause de toi, je te voyais arriver avec un bijou au prix astronomique. Un jour, comprendras-tu que mon plus précieux trésor était de t'avoir à mes côtés ? Comprendras-tu que je me moque de l'or et des pierres précieuses ? Le plus beau présent que tu aurais pu me donner, je n'en ai jamais vu la couleur… J'ai espéré entendre un « je t'aime » ne serait-ce qu'une fois… en vain. A présent il est trop tard Kyoka, tu as dépassé les limites de l'acceptable. Effacer mon amour pour toi prendra probablement du temps, mais je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Sois heureux Kyo, sois heureux…

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre : ****la « récupération » de Risa ou le romantisme vu par Kyoka…/ l'affrontement : papa de Haruhi VS Tamaki…**


	8. Forgive me please

****

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent ou qui laissent une review !

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique. _Indications temporelles et spatiales en **gras.**

**Crédits :** personnages à Bisco Hatori sauf Risa et Dean.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Samedi matin, 8h00, maison de Dean Hahonika.**

Prenant sur lui, Kyoka s'était levé à l'aube afin de rejoindre l'appartement du meilleur ami de Risa. Bien évidemment, il s'était rendu sur place en Jaguar, se faisant donc largement remarquer dans ce quartier modeste. Il réajusta élégamment ses lunettes et pénétra dans un immeuble ordinaire. Il chercha le nom sur la boîte aux lettres et se rendit au deuxième étage, porte numéro 203 et frappa.

- Putain, c'est qui, qui viens frapper si tôt ??

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux violets en pétard. Dans les un mètre quatre vingt, il était bien bâti et très mignon. Toutefois, à cet instant précis, ce fut un regard noir totalement ensommeillé qu'il adressa à son visiteur.

- B'jour.

Le jeune Ootori grimaça devant la tenue négligé de son interlocuteur : un simple short hawaïen.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes Dean Hahonika, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

- Enchanté. Je suis…

- Vous êtes l'enfoiré qui fait pleurer Risa trop souvent à mon goût. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que vous fichez chez moi à cette heure-ci.

- Vous pourriez au moins vous montrer poli.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes le fils d'un milliardaire ?

- Entre autre.

- Ecoutez, quand je vous vois, ma seule envie est de vous mettre un coup de poing.

Kyoka, dont la moutarde commençait à monter, tenta de garder un calme olympien.

- Les histoires entre Risa et moi ne vous regarde pas.

- Erreur. Si je ne vous ai pas encore cassé la gueule durant cette année, c'est juste parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Vous êtes loin d'imaginer ce que je fais aux gens qui la blesse.

- Et vous, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je pourrais détruire votre vie si vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues.

Dean soupira et laissa entrer son visiteur importun.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Kyoka. Risa est simplement ma meilleure amie et je tiens énormément à elle.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Très bien…

Le prolétaire alla chercher un cadre photo et le mit sous le nez du jeune Ootori. On pouvait y voir Risa déguisée en Cupidon à côté de Dean dans les bras d'un autre garçon.

- Ce jeune homme est mon petit ami.

- Vous êtes gay ?

- Oui. Alors vos élans de jalousie, adressez les à quelqu'un d'autre.

Kyoka se maudit lui-même pour sa bêtise. Cependant, il n'était pas venu pour ça.

- Dean, vous allez téléphoner à Risa et lui demander de me retrouver à midi sur ma plage privé.

- Non. Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a assez souffert par votre faute ?

- A vrai dire, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, vous serez exclu à jamais du Japon dès ce soir, avec des dettes pour le restant de votre vie.

Le brun était passé en mode démoniaque, ne laissant aucune chance à sa victime. Contraint, Dean attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de la belle, sous le sourire satisfait de Kyoka.

**Samedi matin, 8h30, chambre de Risa.**

- Kyoka, tu n'es qu'une pourriture !!!!!!!!!

Telles furent les paroles de la jeune Suo après avoir eut son meilleur ami au téléphone.

**Samedi matin, 9h00, résidence des Suo.**

Tamaki faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis près d'une heure, sous le regard inquiet des domestiques. Fallait-il qu'il rende visite au père d'Haruhi ou pas ? Telle était la grande question du jour.

**Samedi matin, 9h00, appartement des Fujioka.**

Alors que sa chère et tendre fille préparait le petit déjeuner, Ranka maltraitait ses pauvres baguettes. Il attendait de pied ferme le garçon qui avait osé prétendre avoir le droit de sortir avec sa petite Haruhi. Foi de Fujioka, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça !!!

**Samedi midi, plage privé des Ootori.**

Risa, vêtue d'un jean déchiré et d'un débardeur moulant attendait debout sur le sable. Trop énervée pour apprécier la beauté de la mer, elle scrutait l'horizon afin de repérer « l'ennemi ». Ennemi qui ne tarda pas à arriver, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha rapidement de sa cible et ne s'arrêta qu'à deux mètres d'elle.

- Heureux de te voir Risa.

- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu ne crois pas avoir fait assez de dégâts ?

- Je suis là pour m'excuser.

La jeune Suo ouvrit des yeux ronds et mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer l'information.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Absolument pas. Cette nuit j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

- C'est étrange, je croyais que ton cerveau n'était rempli que de billets de dix mille yens.

Un à zéro. Kyoka grimaça mais il savait qu'il avait mérité cette réaction.

- Ecoute Risa, j'ai trouvé des arguments qui pourraient convaincre mon père d'accepter que tu sois ma fiancée.

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça et alors ? Je pensais que tu aurais été contente !

- Kyoka, il va t'en falloir plus pour que je te pardonne.

Silence. Risa attendait la suite des évènements et Kyoka savait qu'il jouait sa dernière chance. Il sortit alors une rose rouge dont ne sais où et la tendit à la jeune fille.

- Tiens.

- Je n'en veux pas Kyoka. Les roses sont comme toi : une belle apparence avec des épines qui blessent.

- …

Il lança la fleur dans la mer en soupirant.

- Risa, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon, tout en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux ébène.

- Kyoka, promets moi de répondre sincèrement à la question que je vais te poser.

- C'est promis.

- Notre histoire n'était-elle qu'une question d'intérêt pour toi, ou m'as-tu aimée ne serais-ce qu'un peu ?

- Bien que le fait que tu sois une Suo était un avantage non négligeable, je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs.

Vaincue par les sentiments contradictoires qui s'opposaient en elle, la jeune Suo se jeta dans les bras de Kyoka en pleurant.

- Je te déteste !!! Je te déteste !!! Pourquoi m'avoir blessée autant si tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi ???? Je te hais !!!!

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais resserra son étreinte.

- Je ne voulais en aucun cas tomber amoureux. Il ne le fallait pas car ça n'entrait pas dans mes prévisions.

- Et maintenant ?

- Si tu veux encore de moi, je vais faire en sorte de modifier mes plans.

- Dans ce cas, je t'offre une chance, la dernière.

- Merci.

Malgré leur réconciliation, ils savaient que leur avenir était loin d'être tracé…

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :**** confrontation entre Tamaki et le père d'Haruhi et Kyoka annonce son choix à son père…**


	9. Flagrant délit

**Note : **mirki pour les (la) review et à touts ceux qui me lisent !!

**Note1 : **pensées en _italique._ Indications spatiales et temporelles en **gras**.

**J'ai recommencé les cours, donc les parutions des chapitres seront un peu plus longues probablement !!!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dimanche, 10h00, maison des Ootori.**

Le père de Kyoka avait convoqué son fils dans son bureau privé. Kyoka prit place dans l'un des fauteuils Louis XIV et attendit que son aîné entame la conversation.

- Kyoka, j'ai sélectionné trois jeunes filles pour toi. Elles sont vraiment charmantes et portent le nom de mes plus riches clients. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir si tu as pensé à quelqu'un.

- Effectivement père.

- Oh !! Parfait, je t'écoute.

- Mon choix s'est porté sur Risa Suo.

L'homme manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé.

- Je te demande pardon ? Que pourrait nous apporter cette jeune dévergondée ?

Kyoka grimaça discrètement. Il jouait sa dernière chance.

- Risa est quelque peu rebelle, mais je pense que la séparation avec sa mère y est pour beaucoup. De plus, elle a d'excellents résultats scolaires et parle couramment quatre langues. Elle sait également se comporter dans le monde et a créée elle-même des liens avec des personnes puissantes ou importantes. Elle prépare également son avenir avec beaucoup de minutie et a réfléchi à de nombreux projets. Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est une Suo. Vous-même avez souhaité que je me lie d'amitié avec son frère, alors un mariage serait une belle opportunité, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père parut satisfait et ne tarda pas à répondre.

- En effet, je dois reconnaître que ton argumentation est très intéressante. Je vais en discuter avec Suo-san et je te tiendrais au courant. Tu peux disposer.

- Merci père. _C'est dans la poche…_

**Dimanche, 10h00, appartement des Fujioka.**

Tamaki était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la demeure typique de prolétaire. Ne voyant pas les autres membres du Host club l'accompagner, Ranka comprit immédiatement que le jeune Suo était responsable de l'état de sa fille chérie. Haruhi avait préparé rapidement le thé et tous trois s'étaient assis dans le salon. Le silence était de plus en plus pesant entre les deux hommes et la jeune fille aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir très loin d'ici. Mais quelle idée stupide avait traversé l'esprit du baron ? Il aurait vraiment dû s'abstenir de venir…

- Alors comme ça vous avez pris la courageuse initiative de vouloir sortir avec ma fille ??

Il lançait à Tamaki un regard à congeler des pingouins.

- Oui …

Et là, ce fut le drame. Ranka se leva d'un bond et passa en mode « colère » comme le jour où il avait retrouvé le baron sur sa fille, elle-même allongée sur le sol.

- Tu n'as pas honte d'oser prétendre être assez bien pour Haruhi ??? Comment oses-tu ??? Toi qui as cru qu'elle était un garçon et qui l'a frappée sur la tête !!!! Avant, tu étais mon ennemi ; à présent tu es un grave problème dont il faut se débarrasser !!!!!

- Papa…

Haruhi avait posé une main sur le bras de son père, sans succès apparent.

- Pourtant je peux vous jurer que je suis sérieux avec Haruhi ! Je ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit d'elle !!

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas il faudra me le prouver et peut-être dans un jour lointain je te donnerais ma bénédiction… _Je ne veux pas te donner ma fille, je ne veux pas…_

- Merci !!!!!

La jeune fille soupira. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle attirait les dérangés ? Enfin, elle les aimait après tout…

**Dimanche, 12h00, demeure principale des Suo.**

- Suo-san, merci de m'avoir reçu aussi rapidement.

- Je vous en prie Ootori-san, c'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec vous. Toutefois, je n'ai pas très bien saisi le pourquoi de votre visite.

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas été très clair de part mon étonnement. A ma grande surprise, Kyoka m'a annoncé ce matin qu'il avait choisi votre fille pour future fiancée.

Le père de Tamaki ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds à cette nouvelle.

- En voilà une surprise, d'autant plus que nos deux enfants ne semblaient pas s'apprécier outre mesure.

- De fait. Toutefois, Kyoka avait préparé une argumentation très valorisante à l'égard de votre fille, et je me suis donc permis de vous contacter.

- Vous avez eu raison. Vous savez, je suis réellement heureux qu'un garçon aussi brillant et prometteur que Kyoka s'intéresse à Risa. Je suis sincère.

- Je vous remercie. D'ailleurs je tenais à vous dire qu'il existe des possibilités pour que ce soit Kyoka qui prenne ma suite.

- Ce serait probablement un choix très intéressant.

- Effectivement. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, qu'en pensez-vous réellement Suo-san ?

- Personnellement, je ne vois aucun problème à cette alliance et je pense qu'unir nos deux familles pourrait être un choix extrêmement intéressant.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Dans ce cas, allons trouver Kyoka pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

**Dimanche, 12h00, chambre d'une résidence secondaire des Ootori.**

Risa, assise sur le grand bureau en bois écoutait parler son chéri installé sur le bord du lit à baldaquin.

- Mon argumentation a été utile puisque mon père va rencontrer le tien. Je pense que c'est bien parti.

- Tant mieux !! Merci Kyoka.

- J'y ai passé toute la nuit tu sais.

- Alors toi non plus tu n'as pas dormi ? Que penses-tu d'une petite sieste ?

- Pourquoi pas… Mais que dirais-tu de nous épuiser un peu plus avant ?

- J'approuve totalement Kyo.

Le jeune Ootori ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se retrouva rapidement debout devant Risa. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur les jambes laissées nues par une jupe un peu trop courte.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus critiquer tes goûts vestimentaires.

- Pervers.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement puis plus passionnément. Chacun d'eux savait que leurs vêtements finiraient rapidement par terre. Tant pis.

**Dimanche, 14h00, résidence secondaire des Ootori.**

- Ootori-san, savez pourquoi Kyoka est ici ?

- Absolument pas. Je vais de ce pas interroger les domestiques. Agnès ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Kyoka est arrivé depuis longtemps ?

- Vers 11h30 monsieur. Il était accompagné de mademoiselle Risa. Quand nous leur avons servi le thé et des encas dans la chambre 3, il était 11h50 et ils travaillaient ensemble. Des livres et des feuilles jonchaient le sol et Kyoka-san semblait en pleine explication d'un exercice.

- Merci Agnès. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Je trouve ça étrange tout de même. Pas vous ?

- Oui. Allons les voir.

Ils gravirent assez rapidement les grands escaliers et se postèrent devant la porte. N'entendant aucun bruit, ils entrèrent…

Risa était blottie dans les bras de Kyoka et les deux amants semblaient dormir très profondément. Ce qui joua en leur défaveur fut leurs vêtements qui traînaient sur la moquette, recouvrant bouquins et cahiers. Les deux hommes avaient du mal à croire que leurs enfants avaient fait « ça » ensemble, d'autant plus qu'aucun lien officiel de les unissaient. C'était tout bonnement incorrect. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer.

- Réveillez-vous !! demanda fortement Suo.

Ce fut Risa qui bougea légèrement.

- Laisse-moi dormir Kyo-chan…

- Kyo-chan ? répétèrent machinalement les deux hommes.

Depuis quand leurs enfants étaient-ils aussi proches ?

- Debout !!! cria Ootori.

Cette fois-ci, Risa émergea un peu, juste assez pour se retourner vers la source du bruit. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant d'analyser la gravité de la situation.

- Papa… Ootori-sama…

Elle réalisa alors.

- Kyahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son hurlement aurait pu réveiller les morts, si bien que Kyoka daigna grogner un « ferme-la ». La jeune fille se redressa en tenant son drap. Elle secoua alors son chéri, tout en gardant son regard rivé sur les intrus.

- Kyo, réveille-toi, on a un gros problème.

- Ca a intérêt à être important, parce que tu viens de me crever le tympan droit.

Il se redressa à son tour et tourna sa tête vers la porte. Inquiet de ce qu'il croyait voir, il ajusta ses lunettes et en fut réduit à cette dernière pensée : « on est vraiment mal… »

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	10. Encore des problèmes

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Indications spatiales et temporelles en **gras**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ootori et Suo pères jetaient un regard furieux mais interrogateur à leurs enfants. Risa s'était cramponnée aux draps qui recouvraient leur nudité et Kyoka maudissaient tous les saints de la création. Le temps des explications semblait venu.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, tenta la jeune fille.

- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, rétorqua son père.

- Tu me déçois Kyoka. Je pensais t'avoir éduquer autrement.

- Père, nous…

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Aucune explication ne pourra justifier votre comportement irresponsable.

- Dîtes-nous depuis quand tout ceci dure, demanda autoritairement Suo.

Les deux amoureux se jetèrent un regard embarrassé et ce fut le jeune Ootori qui décida de jouer la carte de la vérité. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

- Père… Suo-sama… Risa et moi sommes ensemble depuis presque un an.

Silence. Les deux hommes tentaient d'enregistrer cette information dérangeante et surtout improbable.

- Personne n'était au courant, ajouta Risa. _Juste Dean, mais on va éviter de le mentionner._

Nouveau silence.

- Vous venez de tomber au plus bas dans notre estime. Vous feriez mieux de vous rattraper au plus vite. Sur ce, bonne après-midi.

Les deux chefs de famille s'en allèrent, laissant leurs enfants relativement inquiets.

- Kyo…

- Quand je pense que mon plan était parfait. Je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient venus pour me faire part de leur décision concernant nos probables fiançailles. De plus, je viens de perdre un nombre important de points auprès de mon père. C'est un véritable désastre. A présent, il va falloir faire preuve d'une grande ingéniosité pour rattraper tout ça.

- Sans vouloir être pessimiste, c'est plutôt mal parti.

Ooooooooooooo

**Dimanche après-midi, salon de thé.**

- Alors Ootori-san, que pensez-vous de cette fâcheuse découverte ?

- Je dois dire que j'hésite entre l'étonnement et la déception. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kyoka puisse agir ainsi.

- Je vous l'accorde, votre fils est un garçon vraiment bien et je pense que c'est Risa qui l'a entraîné sur cette mauvaise pente. Elle a beau être ma fille, elle ne respecte en rien l'éducation qu'elle a reçue.

- Et vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Il me semblerait judicieux d'éloigner Risa de Kyoka au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne le dévergonde encore d'avantage.

- Je suis d'accord. Risa est une nuisance pour tous.

Oooooooooooo

**Lundi matin au lycée.**

Haruhi était arrivée tôt ce matin-là car elle n'avait pas très bien dormi. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment Tamaki se comporterait avec elle dans l'enceinte du lycée. Logiquement, rien ne devrait changer puisqu'elle était censée être un garçon et que le baron ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour un gay. La situation risquait de se révéler compliquée si le jeune Suo agissait comme un idiot.

Ce fut l'arrivée bruyante des jumeaux qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Salut.

- Bonjour Haruhi !! s'exclama Kaoru.

Son frère, quant à lui, murmura une simple salutation entre ses dents et s'assit à son bureau sans un mot. Légèrement perplexe devant cette habitude inhabituelle, Fujioka se pencha vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hikaru ?

- _A ton avis ???? Un minuscule week-end n'était pas suffisant à oublier que j'ai le cœur brisé. Par ta faute qui plus est. _J'ai rien.

- Laisse le Haruhi. Mon frère est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, ça lui passera.

- Si tu le dis.

Kaoru savait bien que son jumeau souffrait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en faire part à la jeune fille. Ca ne servirait qu'à rendre la situation encore plus délicate.

Ce fut alors au tour de Risa d'entrer dans la salle, avec une tête à effrayer le plus cruel des hommes.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? ricana Kaoru.

- La tête de quelqu'un qui est d'une humeur exécrable et qui va te redessiner le portrait si tu l'emmerdes. Pigé ?

Il hocha la tête. Décidément, cette fille pouvait se révéler aussi sèche que Kyoka.

Ooooooooooooo

**Lundi après-midi, avant l'ouverture du cercle.**

L'ambiance était, comment dire, extrêmement étrange et lourde. Hani mangeait des gâteaux à côté du piano, Mori scrutait la pièce en silence, Hikaru boudait sur le canapé, Kaoru faisait les cent pas, Tamaki observait son « ex-fille », Risa broyait une canette dans sa main droite, Kyoka dégageait une aura meurtrière et la pauvre Haruhi se sentait des plus mal à l'aise. Si les clientes assistaient à ça, elles ne reviendraient probablement pas de sitôt. Toutefois, le sens du devoir sembla rappeler tout ce petit monde à l'ordre et tout se déroula à peu près comme d'habitude, mis à part le calme étonnant de la jeune Suo.

Ooooooooooooo

**Lundi, salle de musique, après la fermeture du cercle.**

Alors que tout le monde avait déserté les lieux, Risa avait demandé à Kyoka de rester un moment. Ils devaient absolument discuter.

- Ecoute Risa, inutile de revenir sur l'incident d'hier. Notre unique salut est de rendre fier à nouveau nos pères.

- C'est pas gagné.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Si nous planifions tout correctement, nous devrions parvenir à regagner rapidement des points.

- Pas si sûr.

- Pourquoi es-tu si défaitiste ?

- Je ne le suis pas. Je me montre simplement réaliste, d'autant plus qu'hier soir j'ai appris une nouvelle qui va faire qu'empirer notre situation.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Je suis enceinte Kyoka.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça…

- On est mal Kyoka, vraiment très mal…

Oooooooooooooo

**Lundi, quelque part au Japon.**

- Vous avez terminé la construction des enclos ?

- Oui, chef !

- Et la peinture du restaurant ?

- Terminé chef !

- Les contrats avec les scientifiques ?

- Tous signés chef !

- Parfait, parfait. La signorina Risa va être ravie d'apprendre que son projet est sur le point d'aboutir.

- L'avez-vous déjà avertie, chef ?

- Pas encore. J'attendais que tout soit prêt afin de lui offrir la surprise. Je suis vraiment très heureux de coopérer avec une jeune fille comme elle.

Un homme en noir arriva alors en courant.

- Téléphone pour vous chef Giovanni !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Comme vous êtes le boss de la mafia italienne, celui de la japonaise voudrait vous parler. Il aimerait également apporter sa contribution au projet de la signorina Risa.

- Très bien j'arrive.

Le dénommé Giovanni, un grand sicilien de presque cinquante ans, attrapa le combiné.

- Allô ?

- Giovanni-san ?

- Lui-même.

- C'est Yukito-san à l'appareil. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de Risa-san.

- Je vous écoute.

- Outre mon envie de participer à son projet, mon réseau d'information m'a appris que le chef de la famille Ootori et son propre père auraient peut-être l'intention de lui causer du tort.

- Ne vous en faites pas Yukito-san. Malgré nos différences de culture, la mafia reste la mafia et nous avons promis à la signorina Risa de la protéger et d'écarter tous les obstacles qui se présenteront. Nous aviserons donc en temps voulu.

- Parfait. Au revoir Giovanni-san.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	11. Le début de la fin

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Indications spatiales et temporelles en **gras**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi soir, maison des Ootori.**

Kyoka avait rapidement regagné son domicile après sa discussion avec Risa et la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait apprise. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Leurs pères allaient les massacrer, c'était certain et Kyoka n'aurait probablement plus aucune chance de prendre un jour les rênes de l'affaire familiale. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner Risa et leur futur enfant. Ce ne serait pas correct et, qui plus est, il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Le jeune Ootori soupira et s'installa à son bureau en cerisier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la situation se complique à ce point ? Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait perdu le contrôle des évènements. Jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Que cela signifiait-il ? Etait-ce le signe annonciateur d'un changement important ?

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir un livre quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si jamais son père l'excluait de ses projets d'avenir, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. En effet, il venait de se rappeler d'un projet plus qu'intéressant…

**Lundi soir, maison des Suo.**

Risa venait de briser sa chaise en la balançant contre le mur de sa chambre. A présent, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Un enfant de Kyoka aurait été une merveilleuse nouvelle dans d'autres conditions. Elle grimaça en imaginant la tête de leurs pères. S'ils ne mouraient pas d'une crise cardiaque, ils auraient de la chance… Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Signorina Risa ?

- Giovanni ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment vont les affaires ?

- Très bien merci. Je tenais juste à vous faire part d'une excellente nouvelle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le parc zoologique est terminé, les animaux arriveront à la fin du mois en même temps que les employés. De plus Yukito-san vous a offert son aide grâce à de nouveaux fonds.

- Super !!!!!!! C'est vraiment merveilleux Giovanni. Merci. Merci d'avoir supervisé l'établissement de mon projet. Merci de tout mon cœur.

- Ce n'est rien signorina Risa. Yukito-san et moi sommes à votre entière disposition.

- C'est gentil. Je viendrais sur place à la fin de la semaine. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha avant de sautiller de joie dans toute la pièce. Si tout était prêt, l'avenir semblait tout de suite beaucoup plus brillant et heureux.

**Lundi, 21h00, maison des Ootori.**

- Kyoka, puis-je entrer ?

- Bien sûr père.

Le chef de famille entra dans la chambre de son fils avant de refermer la porte.

- Kyoka, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai pris une décision. Si tu acceptes de te fiancer à la jeune fille que j'ai choisie, j'accepterais que tu prennes ma suite dans les affaires de la famille. Ce sera ta seule opportunité, ne la gâche pas.

- Oui père, ne vous en faites pas.

**Mardi matin, lycée.**

- Kyoka !!! Attends-moi !

Le jeune Ootori s'arrêta dans le couloir en entendant la voix de sa petite amie.

- Risa ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

- Non, le prof est absent. Ecoute-moi bien, j'ai une super nouvelle ! Hier soir j'ai appris que le parc zoologique était terminé et il sera fonctionnel dès la fin du mois ! C'est fantastique tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui. A ce propos, j'en ai longtemps étudié tous les détails et je suis arrivé à la conclusion suivante : ton projet est vraiment ingénieux et il fonctionnera à merveille. Je suis persuadé qu'en peu de temps tu vas faire recette. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais me proposer pour m'occuper de la partie financière et relationnelle, puisque toi, seule le côté scientifique t'intéresse.

- C'est vrai Kyoka ? Tu voudrais collaborer et diriger ce complexe avec moi ?

- Tout à fait. Un jour tu m'as dit qu'il était toujours plus satisfaisant de créer soi-même la source de sa richesse plutôt que de se baser sur celle des autres. Alors ?

- Bien sûr que j'accepte !!!! Tu verras, un jour nos familles seront fières de nous !

- Probablement.

Et pour la première fois, Kyoka enlaça Risa devant les yeux (ébahis) de tous. Il fallait continuer à amorcer la phase de changement.

**Mardi après-midi, avant l'ouverture du cercle.**

- On ne savait pas que vous sortiez ensemble, remarquèrent les jumeaux.

- Nous non plus ! s'exclama Hani et en incluant Mori dans sa réponse.

- Moi oui à vrai dire, avoua le baron.

Les frères Hitachiin furent en furent étonnés.

- En fait … Je savais que ma petite sœur avait un petit ami et je voulais savoir qui c'était alors j'ai cherché, et puis…

Alors que Tamaki se perdait dans des élucubrations sans fin sur ses prétendus talents de détectives, Haruhi sourit.

- En fait, je m'en doutais un peu.

- Vraiment ? la questionna Kyoka.

- Oui, je me suis aperçue que tu étais légèrement différent avec Risa. Puis la description qu'elle avait faite de son petit ami te collait parfaitement bien.

- Mais ce n'était pas ça dont on devait vous parler, abrégea Risa. Vous allez être les premiers à apprendre la (bonne ?) nouvelle.

- Vous allez vous marier ? tenta Tamaki.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, grimaça le jeune Ootori en se souvenant de l'incident du week-end.

- Non ! On va avoir un bébé ! sourit Risa.

Silence. Une mouche et ses petits passèrent. L'horloge sonna. Les membres du cercle d'hôtes avaient alors la même tête que des poissons collés à la vitre d'un aquarium. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant d'enregistrer l'information, avant des laisser échapper des « félicitations » plus ou moins enthousiastes. En fait, divers faits leur posaient un léger problème : ils n'imaginaient pas que Kyoka et Risa soient si intimes, ils étaient jeunes et ils plaignaient le pauvre enfant qui aurait le roi de l'ombre et une folle décalée pour parents.

**Mardi soir, maison des Ootori.**

Ootori et Suo pères scrutaient leurs enfants d'un regard noir, sans savoir encore la raison de cet entretien. Ce fut le chef de la demeure qui s'adressa en premier aux deux jeunes qui leur faisaient face.

- Pourrions nous connaître la raison de ce rassemblement ? De quoi souhaitez-vous nous parler ?

- Si c'est à propos du dernier incident, c'est totalement inutile.

- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Risa. En fait, nous avons une chose importante à vous annoncer, qui risque de vous mettre dans une colère sans précédent.

- Qui aurait-il de pire, que ce à quoi nous avons assisté dernièrement ?

- Père, Suo-sama, Risa est enceinte.

Cette fois encore un silence pesant s'installa, mais il fut d'une durée minimale et aucune « félicitation » ne fusa. Kyoka eut à peine le temps de sentir son père le gifler, que Risa reçu le même traitement de son père respectif.

- Risa, ma fille, comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? Ton frère, lui au moins, est un jeune homme convenable. N'as-tu pas honte d'agir ainsi ?

- Honte ? Honte de quoi ? De haïr ma grand-mère pour avoir détruit ma vie et celle de Tamaki ? De m'être battue pour avoir des nouvelles de maman ? D'aimer la simplicité ? D'avoir appris les arts martiaux ? D'avoir des contacts dans la mafia pour assurer ma protection ? Ou d'être tombée amoureuse de Kyoka ? Dis-moi de quoi je devrais avoir honte !! Moi je n'ai jamais demandé à être une Suo ! Alors laisse-moi au moins construire mon avenir comme je l'entends et fou moi la paix ! Occupe-toi de ton fils et oublie-moi !

Furieuse, Risa s'enfuit en courant et Kyoka acheva la discussion à sa manière.

- Je suis désolé père, mais j'ai pris ma décision. Mes frères prendront votre succession comme il était prévu au départ. Pour ma part, je vais m'investir et mettre à profit mes compétences afin qu'un projet prenne de l'ampleur. J'espère ainsi que vous serez à nouveau fier de moi. Sur ce, bonsoir.

Le jeune Ootori rattrapa sa petite amie à quelques mètres de chez lui.

- C'est ce qu'on peut appeler une sortie en fanfare.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. A présent il ne tient plus qu'à nous de nous construire un avenir brillant et prometteur.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier.**


	12. Bouts de vie

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Crédits :** personnages à Bisco Hatori sauf Risa. Dernier paragraphe en italique à Zazie.

**Désolé pour l'attente mais mon emploi du temps ne m'a malheureusement pas permis de publier plus vite ! Je profite donc de ma semaine de vacances. Encore désolé et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment le dernier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un gigantesque parc zoologique accueillant des centaines d'espèces plus rares les unes que les autres. Un centre de soin pour s'occuper d'animaux dont les propriétaires ne peuvent payer un vétérinaire. Des dizaine de scientifiques étudiant sur des domaines variés : phylogénie, hérédité, clonage thérapeutique et autres sujets passionnants et actuels. Un gigantesque aquarium, des jeux pour les enfants et des restaurants aux cuisines variées. Tel était le grand complexe que Risa Suo avait imaginé quand elle avait treize ans. Depuis, près de quatre ans avaient passé et ce projet pharaonique et ingénieux était sur le point d'ouvrir ses portes. A sa tête : Risa, bachelière scientifique en France depuis six mois et suivant des cours au lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées et Kyoka Ootori en dernière année dans ce même établissement. Intelligence et manipulation. Chacun de ces deux êtres considéraient l'argent, la puissance et les autres à leur manière, mais ils avaient toutefois un point commun : ils parvenaient toujours à leurs fins. Et ce fut ainsi, qu'avec l'appui des grands pontes de la mafia, ils inaugurèrent ce qui devait être la base de leur future richesse.

A présent, revenons à une réalité moins idéale, trois mois après l'ouverture du parc.

_**A dream come true…**_

Situation de crise au cercle d'hôte. Les lieux allaient ouvrir d'ici une heure et aucun des membres n'avait encore osé parler à Kyoka. Ce fut finalement Haruhi qui trouva le courage d'affronter la mine effrayante du jeune Ootori.

- Kyoka… Ca va ?

Il lui jeta un regard à glacer l'Enfer et tous ses résidants avant de lui adresser un étrange sourire.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Risa ne vient plus au lycée pour s'occuper du complexe et j'ai ainsi la paix. J'exclus bien entendu le fait qu'elle ait subitement décidé de repeindre elle-même les murs de la maison et qu'elle m'ait fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que domestique s'occupent des achats pour l'enfant. Je ne parlerais pas non plus de ses lubies qui consistent à mettre du chocolat fondu sur un croque monsieur et de refuser d'acheter du caviar en prétextant que c'est inutile de manger une nourriture aussi chère. Enfin, je passe sur le fait qu'elle fasse le ménage à trois heures du matin en écoutant du hard-rock et qu'elle fasse ses courses dans un vulgaire supermarché !!!!!

C'était bien ce qu'ils leur avaient semblé. Kyoka était aussi épuisé qu'énervé et il était réellement dangereux de s'approcher de lui et encore plus de le contredire. Toutefois, quelques personnes ne semblaient pas au courant de ce léger détail.

La porte du cercle s'ouvrit sur le fameux Kuze de l'équipe de football américain. Apparemment, il en voulait de nouveau au jeune Ootori.

- Alors Kyoka, quoi de neuf ? Je suis venu t'annoncer que je défie le cercle d'hôte pour le titre de « meilleur cercle du lycée », alors au temps te dire que tu as perdu d'avance.

En temps normal, Kyoka se serait contenté de sourire et de relever le défi avec succès et élégance. Malheureusement, dans l'état actuel des choses, le self-contrôle du jeune homme était complètement hors-service. Le jeune Ootori se leva doucement de sa chaise et attrapa Kuze par le col.

- Ecoute-moi bien, remet encore une fois les pieds ici et je te jure que tu passeras l'hiver prochain dans un centre pour sans-abri.

La flamme meurtrière dans ses yeux traduisit son extrême sérieux et personne n'osa rien ajouter. Les prochains mois risquaient d'être dangereux et difficiles.

_**La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille…**_

Du côté de notre autre couple, Tamaki et Haruhi, les choses n'étaient pas non plus très simple. En effet, le caractère du jeune Suo étant ce qu'il était, le jeune homme avait bien du mal à cacher sa relation avec la jeune fille. Heureusement que l'expression toujours impassible de celle-ci équilibrait la situation. De son côté, Hikaru commençait à guérir et le vision d'Haruhi ne lui blessait plus autant le cœur. C'était probablement grâce à Kaoru qui l'avait soutenu comme personne n'aurait pu et su le faire. La magie des jumeaux avait encore opérée.

Ooooooooooo

Environ un mois plus tard.

Alors que Risa en était à un peu plus de la moitié de sa grossesse, les affaires fonctionnaient de mieux en mieux. Le complexe se révélait avoir un franc succès et l'argent s'engouffrait paisiblement dans les comptes en banque, ce qui ravissait Kyoka au plus haut point. Décidément, il était vraiment heureux de s'être investit dans ce projet et d'avoir refusé la proposition de son père. D'ailleurs Suo et Ootori-sama n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis près de trois mois. Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié l'existence de leurs enfants qui avaient osé leur tenir tête.

_**Je ne regrette rien…**_

Allongée sur le matelas de notre lit à baldaquin, j'observai mon ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Si la première fois où j'avais rencontré Kyo, on m'avait dit que nous fonderions une famille ensemble, je serais probablement morte de rire.

Quand je repensai à mon parcours assez chaotique, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un seul instant en arriver là. Moi qui m'étais promis de m'enfuir avec un dealer de drogue sur une moto volée… A croire que j'avais changé. En grandissant, j'avais compris que rejeter l'argent et le luxe ne me mènerait à rien. Bien que je conservais mes valeurs et mes convictions, rien ne m'empêchait d'utiliser ma fortune à d'autres fins… L'avenir s'annonçait brillant et saupoudré d'un nuage de bonheur.

_**Moi je m'en moque, j'envoie valser**_

_**Les trucs en toc, les cages dorées.**_

_**Toi quand tu m'serres très fort  
C'est comme un trésor  
Et ça vaut de l'or.**_

Assis sur une chaise de la véranda, je repensai à ses paroles que Risa m'avait dites au début de notre relation. Je me souvenais m'être moqué d'elle et l'avoir fait pleurer pour la première fois. A l'époque, je n'en n'avais pas compris le sens et pour moi, de telles phrases n'auraient jamais du être prononcées par la fille d'un milliardaire. Mais aujourd'hui, quand je la voyais sourire en achetant des habits pour nouveau né, j'avais enfin saisi ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire. L'or et les diamants ne valent rien si nous n'avons personne avec qui les partager… En tout cas, c'était ma traduction personnelle… Il serait d'ailleurs peut-être temps que la jeune demoiselle qui dort à mes côtés devienne une Ootori. Je sortis un petit écrin de ma poche et me dirigeai vers notre chambre.

_**Yes, I want you too because I love you.**_

Telle fut les paroles murmurées par Risa dans l'oreille de son homme, au moment où il la demanda en mariage...

**Reviews ?**

(Désolé s'il y a des fautes dans ce chapitre et dans le dernier mais je suis malade aujourd'hui…).


	13. Très chère maman

**Note :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Moi qui, en commençant cette fic, n'en n'avait imaginé que quatre… Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. A bientôt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques mois plus tard, dans une modeste demeure à la périphérie de Paris, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année souriait tendrement. Ses cheveux longs et blonds ondulaient dans son dos et encadraient son frêle visage, jadis d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle fut secouée d'une quinte de toux et prit place devant un bureau en bois. Dessus reposait des photos d'un passé lointain et révolu ainsi qu'une pile d'enveloppe. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle agrippa de ses doigts fins, la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

« Très chère maman,

Par où commencer ? Je suis tellement excitée que mes idées ont du mal à s'assembler.

Alors voilà… tu es grand-mère depuis trois jours !!! Notre petite fille est née à midi pile en pleine forme ! Tu crois que c'est un signe et qu'elle va manger autant que moi ? J'aurais aimé que tu assistes à cet instant magique. Regarde comme notre petite Sakura est mignonne (je t'ai ajouté dans l'enveloppe plusieurs photos) ! Elle a les mêmes yeux que son père mais il paraît qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup. Tu sais maman, je n'avais jamais vu Kyoka se montrer si peu modeste. Il est vraiment fier de notre petit bout et je m'en réjouis. En parlant de bonheur, arrives-tu à imaginer la tête de Tamaki quand il a vu sa nièce pour la première fois ? C'était vraiment comique. Enfin, tu connais ton fils… D'ailleurs il nous a amené une énorme peluche de tortue qui est pratiquement aussi grande que moi. Sakura ne pourra pas l'utiliser avant de nombreuses années mais elle servira de décoration (si bien est que Kyoka accepte une telle chose dans notre chambre). Pour parrain, j'ai choisi Dean et comme marraine Haruhi. Il m'a semblé que c'était une bonne idée, d'autant plus que sa relation avec Tamaki semble réellement sérieuse. Ah oui, et devine qui a débarqué à la maternité ? Papa et Ootori-sama. Moi qui pensait ne pas les revoir avant des années. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous en veulent un peu moins et qu'ils accepteront de s'occuper de leur petite fille.

Avant que j'oublies, Kyoka et moi avons fixé la date du mariage au mois prochain. A cette occasion, papa fera de Tamaki son successeur officiel. Bien entendu, il ne pourra pas te rendre visite avant sa majorité, mais bon… Tu sais, j'ai déjà choisi ma robe. Elle est blanche avec des broderies rouges. Quand Kyoka a vu le prix, il m'a dit que j'aurais pu faire un effort et ajouter un zéro de plus… Ce que j'ai fait. En règle générale, je n'aime pas ce genre de dépense superflue, mais je pouvais bien lui faire plaisir pour le jour de notre mariage. Mes demoiselles d'honneur seront Haruhi et Fuyumi-san, la sœur aînée de Kyo. Comme témoins, nous avons opté pour Dean (malgré les râleries de mon cher et tendre) et Tamaki. Bien entendu, les autres membres du cercle d'hôtes ont été invités. Mon seul regret est que grand-mère soit obligé de venir… Enfin passons… A présent, petite devinette : où Kyo, Sakura et moi allons passer nos vacances après le mariage ? A Paris bien sûr !!!! Et oui, dès que je porterais le nom de mon homme, je ne serais plus soumise au contrat de grand-mère et j'aurais enfin le droit de te rendre visite ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Après toutes ses années à communiquer par lettres dans le plus grand des secrets, nous allons enfin nous retrouver.

Dernière petite nouvelle : Tamaki a réussi (à peu près) à se faire accepter par le père d'Haruhi, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Imagine les monologues bruyants et sans fin de Tamaki face à un père qui ne veut pas laisser sa fille. Un vrai roman…

Tiens, l'infirmière arrive pour voir Sakura. Demain, elle et moi nous rentrons à la maison. Cette nouvelle vie m'effraie un peu mais je suis heureuse. Très heureuse. Je te dis à très bientôt maman. Je suis pressée de te revoir.

Je t'embrasse très fort.

Ta fille chérie, Risa. »

La femme jeta un œil distrait sur son calendrier et observa la date cerclée de rouge. Bientôt elle reverrait sa petite fille adorée. D'ici deux ans, ce serait autour de son fils. Ses enfants… Si Risa n'avait pas réussi à trouver sa nouvelle adresse et si elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de missives, elle serait probablement morte de tristesse. Elle se leva et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Le soir se couchait lentement sur la capitale française, arrachant un sourire nostalgique à une femme que la vie avait brisée, mais dont l'image de ses enfants souriant à l'objectif rendait heureuse.

_Riche ou pauvre, nous ne choisissons pas notre naissance, alors essayons au moins de construire la vie dont nous rêvions, du mieux possible, en priant pour que tout aille bien pour ceux que nous aimons._

**FIN**


End file.
